Malaysia
Basics Operators Malaysia has 4 GSM based national network operators: * Celcom (Xpax) * Maxis (Hotlink) * DiGi * U Mobile Two further providers only operate a 4G/LTE network: * Yes (4G/TD-LTE in West Malaysia only) * TMgo '''by Telecom Malaysia and P1 (4G/LTE in limited areas) The above operators are added by MVNOs like OneXOX, Tune Talk', '''XOX Mobile', Friendi mobile and Buzzme. There are some WiMAX-based network operators like AsiaSpace '''or redONE which are not mentioned any further as their system is not compatible with most GSM devices. '''Coverage Coverage ranges from pretty good in the populated areas of the peninsula to very patchy even on 2G in Borneo and other remote islands. On GSM generally Celcom has covered 97% of populated areas with more than 10,000 base transceiver stations, and Maxis and DiGi are at 95%. U Mobile has the smallest own network but roams on Maxis on 2G, 3G, 4G while building its own 3G and 4G sites. Yes has a 85% 4G/LTE coverage in West Malaysia while TMgo only LTE in some cities. As of July 2016 Frequencies On the 4 national operators 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz (except on U Mobile which is 3G/4G only) up to EDGE, 3G is on 900 and 2100 MHz up to HSPA+, and 4G/LTE has started in 2013 on 1800 and 2600 MHz in the Kuala Lumpur metro area and is now being expanded to other cities as well. Yes operates TD-LTE on 2300 and 2600 MHz and TMgo FD-LTE on 850 MHz. Regulations Since December 16, 2006, all SIM cards must to be registered. This is done at the point of purchase and takes only a minute or two. It then connects right away. All networks allow tethering and VoIP calls. From 2015 the local sales tax called GST (Good and Services Tax) of 6% will be added to the face value of all top-up vouchers. In 2016 the regulator (Malaysian Communications and Multimedia Commission) conducted an audit on dealers and agents of communication companies offering mobile cellular services in all of the country to check on the accuracy and validity of the records of subscribers taken by dealers and agents at the point of registration. Nearby Countries Going to other countries in SE Asia, you might check the roaming options of some Malaysian providers (Celcom, Maxis/Hotlink and especially U Mobile) given in the article. They offer good options, if you stay only for short, travel various countries or go to Singapore or Hong Kong with pretty high local data rates. Celcom '''(Xpax) Celcom is the first cellular operator and the big rival of Maxis/Hotlink in the country. Its coverage is the widest, ranging from 2G, 3G, to 4G/LTE available on prepaid: Coverage map '''Availability Celcom kiosks located in most major shopping centres and airports. Topups can be made almost everywhere: store locator. Mini SIMs are standard, micro and nano SIMs may be available on request or cut down. Check balance by *111# or *118# and data balance in bundles by texting 'VOL STATUS' to 22188. Traveller SIM This SIM is directed to travelers and one of the few cards Celcom sells under its own brand. It is sold for 38 RM with 32 RM credit valid for a week, reduced IDD rates and 500 MB Wifi on Celcom or 40 MB mobile internet included in the first 24 hrs after activation. Activate free WiFi or internet by *118#. For more data following packages are available: * daily: 5 RM, 500 MB * weekly: 18 RM, 1 GB * monthly: 38 RM, 1.5 GB Additionally, all Xpax data packages (see below) are offered on this plan too via the *118# menu. Furthermore, they offer two packages for Celcom Wi-Fi: * daily: 2 RM, 500 MB * weekly: 8 RM, 2 GB This is for Celcom WiFi only and not mobile internet. To suscribe go to *118# and select mobile data plans. Xpax All local prepaid SIMs of Celcom are sold through the Xpax label. The new Xpax Turbo starter pack costs RM 10 with RM 6 pre-loaded and 200 MB for 7 days, sold in their outlets (see above). You can add one of these cpackages: Check data balance by *118*3*1#. To all data plans free unlimited Celcom WiFi is added. You need to send text "WIFI PASSWORD" to 22188 to obtain WiFi ID and password; For more mobile data these add-on packages are sold: * 100 MB: 3 RM - activation: *118*1*2*4*1# * 500 MB: 10 RM - activation: *118*1*2*4*2# * 1 GB: 15 RM - activation: *118*1*2*4*3# * 5 GB: 50 RM - activation:*118*1*2*4*4# These add-on packages last for the running time of the base package. Roaming options On Xpax (not the Traveller SIM) you can book these roaming options: * Wonderroam: For RM 38 per day based in Malaysian time from midnight to midnight in 138 countries. Activation is by *118#. ** you will get unlimited internet in Singapore (M1, Sturhub), Bangladesh (Robi, Grameenphone), Cambodia (Smart, Metfone), Hong Kong (SmarTone, CSL), India (Idea, Vodafone), Indonesia (XL, Telkomsel, Indosat), Japan (Softbank, NTT Docomo), Macau (SmarTone, 3), Sri Lanka (Dialog, Hutch), Taiwan (Chungwha, FarEasTone), Nepal (Ncell) ** in other countries you will get either 500 MB, 250 MB, 150 MB, 100 MB or 50 MB. For details check this list at Where can I use? * Unlimited data roaming in 9 Asian countries in Singapore (M1), Indonesia (XL), Cambodia (Smart), Sri Lanka (Dialog), Bangladesh (robi), Hong Kong and Macau (SmarTone), Taiwan (Chunghwa); Philippines (Smart) by activation *118# ** 1 hour: 6 RM ** 3 hours: 10 RM More info * APN: celcom4g * Website: http://www.celcom.com.my/personal Maxis (Hotlink) Maxis markets all its prepaid and mobile data services under the brand of Hotlink. Its coverage is on par with Celcom and has the lowest international (IDD) calling rates: Coverage map Maxis is touting their “free mobile internet on Hotlink“, claiming to provide basic Internet that is constantly connected, as opposed to their routine of limiting your internet speed or cutting it off altogether after a time limit. Availability Standard prepaid SIMs (mini- and micro-cut) can be purchased at Maxis retailers nationwide (outlet listing) including airports, major shopping centres and convenience stores such as 7-Eleven. Maxis retailers and resellers should be able to cut the SIMs into nano SIMs for you free of charge. You can buy the new starter packs called FAST pack for RM 10 with RM 5 credit valid for 5 days and 300 MB data vaild for 3 days. Users can top-up credits preferably with top-up vouchers for more balance as well as extending their prepaid's validity. Top-ups can be done online using credit cards, at Maxis retailers, top-up kiosks, convenience stores, supermarkets, newsagents, and many other resellers. To check credit balance, type *122# or through *100#, and data balance by *100# -> 6 (Internet & Settings) -> 1 (Mobile Internet). They give a bonus of 1 GB data, when you download their RED app. Data feature packs For data, you need to add packages. 6% taxes must be added for the final price. For activation type *100# and select 'Internet Passes'. To redeem free YouTube data in some passes dial *868#. Data is throttled when quota has been used up. A tax of 6% needs to be added. For social media lovers these three Facebook plans are offered: * daily - 1 RM: 100 MB plus unlimited apps * weekly - 5 RM: 500 MB plus unlimited apps * monthly - 15 RM: 1 GB plus unlimited apps Apps are Facebook, WhatsApp, Line and WeChat. Overuse on other data will be throttled. Social plans don't auto-renew. Add 6% taxes. Roaming offers * daily pass: in 8 ASEAN countries you can roam for RM 10 per day with 1 GB data, throttled beyond. This pass is valid in Brunei, Cambodia, Indonesia, Myanmar, Laos, Philippines, Singapore and Thailand. No activation or opt-in necessary. * monthly pass: in Singapore, Thailand and Indonesia 1 GB data for 30 days at RM 38. To activate from Malaysia type *100*7*?*3# where ? is 1 for Singapore, 2 for Thailand and 3 for Indonesia. This pass can be activated multiple times from abroad by *100*3#. More info * APN: unet * Username: maxis * Password: wap * The Hotlink RED App is available for both Android and iOS users, allowing to check the balance and to book data packs * Website: http://www.hotlink.com.my DiGi DiGi can be considered as the third largest network today, half owned by the Norwegian Telenor group. It has caught up with the two majors in the last years, but is still less widespread in remote places. Coverage map. 4G/LTE has started in Kuala Lumpur in 2013 and and is on par with its two rivals. Availability Starter packs can be bought at their outlets: store locator. Top-up vouchers ranging from RM 5 to 100 extend the SIM life for 5 to 120 days depending on amount. They are available at a lot of stores. SIM card comes in mini and micro-sim size dual-cut. These starter packs are available: * DiGi Prepaid Best: RM 8 with RM 5 credit included, valid for 30 days and 200 MB by *888#. * DiGi Prepaid Live: RM 12 with RM 8 credit included, valid for 7 days. This card is mainly for streaming musci and videos. Check balance by *126#, and data usage in bundles by *200# and choose 1 (Check Quota). Data feature packs Default rate outside all packs is 0.05 RM per MB with a max of 3 RM per day, then cut off. So buy one their different packages. Take care, that different packages apply according to plan. These are offered for DiGi Prepaid Best: All data packages include unlimited WhatsApp and WeChat use. All packages will auto-renew if there is credit. To stop, type *128*3*1*1# before. To add up more volume, dial *200# on your phone. 6% taxes apply. Other rates and packages apply to DiGi Prepaid Live: * Weekly plus 1 GB video and music streaming: ** 500 MB: 10 RM - *116*1*4*1# ** 1 GB: 15 RM - *116*1*5*1# * Monthly plus 4 GB video and music streaming: ** 2 GB: 28 RM - *116*1*1*1# ** 3 GB: 38 RM - *116*1*2*1# ** 5 GB: 48 RM - *116*1*3*1# ** 7 GB+ 1000 on-net mins: 68 RM - *116*1*6*1# More info * SIM card comes is mini, micro, or nano-sim size cut * APN: diginet * Digi gives the lowest IDD rates to most countries now like RM 0.08-0.16 per min to Australia and many European countries by using IDD 133: dial 133 00 * Website: http://new.digi.com.my/cs/Satellite/Page/landing/default/home U Mobile U Mobile is the 4th and smallest network in Malaysia having only a 3G/4G platform. In 2012 they switched from Celcom to Maxis for free national roaming on 2G. Later they signed an agreement with Maxis to use their 3G infrastructure outside of its own coverage area. In 2014 they started their own 4G/LTE in Kuala Lumpur which is available for prepaid. They give out data much cheaper than its three bigger rivals, but have the same digital footprint on 2G/3G as Maxis: Coverage Map. Availability Their new starter pack is called 'Power Prepaid' and available for 8.50 RM with 5 RM preloaded credit at their stores and in many 7-Eleven shops. Recharges can be found at 7-Eleven, Cosway and Giant supermarket (store locator). The starter package includes 2 GB for data traffic, 1 GB ‘ExtraFreebie’ for high-speed mobile internet access. The validity period of the starter pack is 10 days. Check balance by *118#, for data balance the same command, then choose 'U Broadband' and 'Check Usage'. Data feature packs For a one-time top up of at least 10 RM, you get 1 GB (and 2 GB throttled) data every month as a bonus. Default data rate outside of bundle is RM 0.20 per MB. You can add these monthly bundles for more data: * 20 RM: 1.5 GB * 25 RM: 2 GB * 30 RM: 2.5 GB * 38 RM: 2 GB, 150 mins to all networks * 50 RM: 4 GB All packages come with daily 30 minutes U-Mobile to U-Mobile calls included. Activation by *118*3*1*1#. To add more data before the month is over, they sell boosters. For 10 RM you get 1 GB valid for 3 days. To add a booster text 'ON BOOST' to 28118 or type *118#. Data-only SIM Their data-only packages for tablets and modems are called Super Broadband Prepaid. They have these packages to add, now all on 4G/LTE too: To purchase a pack: Dial *118# > select U Broadband > select Purchase U Broadband > select your Broadband Package. On the monthly packages 4G/LTE can be enabled free of charge by texting LTE ON to 28118 (for 0.05 RM SMS fee). Night traffic is valid 2am - 8am. Add 6% taxes. Data will be cut off, when used up, but you can buy a booster add-on of 1 GB valid for 3 days for RM 10. To purchase a booster: Dial *118# > select U Broadband > select Purchase Booster. Check your data usage by sending DATA2 to 28118 via SMS. Roaming offers This is the best roaming deal around in Malaysia so far is called U Data Roam: * in 10 countries you have unlimited data roaming for RM 10 per day based on Malaysian Time: Australia (Telstra), Bangladesh (Banglalink), Cambodia (Cellcard), Hong Kong (csl), India (Aircel and Reliance), Indonesia (Indosat Ooredoo), Laos (Beeline), Philippines (Smart), Singapore (Starhub in 4G), S. Korea (SK Telecom), Taiwan (Taiwan Mobile) and Thailand (TrueMove in 4G). You don't need to activate or log-in, just connect to their preferred roaming partners in each country and RM 10 will be debited. * in more than 30 further countries, you can roam unlimited at RM 36 per day, see this list. Tourist SIM Only at KLIA2, the budget terminal of Kuala Lumpur airport, they sell their tourist SIM called 'Traveller SIM'. Their shop is located at Level 2 - 145 (location). This SIM is only given to foreign passengers with a passport, not to Malaysians. It's for free, but you need to top-up a minimum of 20 RM rightaway. These bundles are sold: * 15 RM: 500 MB for 15 days * 30 RM: 1.5 GB for 30 days and 30 mins to all domestic networks * 40 RM: 3 GB for 30 days Data outside of bundles is charged at 0.20 RM per MB. More info * APN: my3g * Website: http://www.u.com.my Yes '''(4G/TD-LTE in West Malaysia only) Yes by YTL Corporation started in 2010 and now covers more than 85% of population by 4G/LTE only on the West Malaysian Peninsula. It used to be a WiMAX operator for which you needed to buy own hardware to be activated on their network. That's why it hasn't been mentioned on this list before. This changed in June 2016 when Yes started to release regular 4G/LTE SIM cards for your own device to be used on their network. They claim to be the 'fastest and widest' network on the peninsula, even ahead of the three majors: coverage map. Typical data speeds of Yes are close to 40 Mbps. As a drawback: Yes is still 4G-only with no roaming on other networks. This means that you have data-only, voice calls only over VoLTE on a few selected cell phones and no SMS service. Furthermore, their LTE is rare TD-LTE on 2300 and 2600 MHz (= bands 38 and 40) which are compatible only with some latest high-end smartphones. So better check your device, if you intend to use it on Yes. '''Availability Their prepaid 4G/LTE SIM card is sold in all of their stores in West Malaysia (locator) for RM 10 (tax included). It comes with 500 MB of data valid for 7 days. You may need to activate your new SIM online. For topping up you can go to one of their stores or retail partners, use your credit card online or use any e-pay kiosk at petrol stations and convenience stores nationwide. Data feature packages These bundles for 4G/LTE data are offered: * Daily 5: 1 GB for 1 day: RM 5 * Weekly 10: 1 GB for 7 days: RM 10 * Weekly 15: 2 GB for 7 days: RM 15 * Monthly 30: 4 GB for 30 days: RM 30 * Monthly 48: 6 GB for 30 days: RM 48 * Monthly 68: 10 GB for 30 days: RM 68 * Monthly 88: 14 GB for 30 days: RM 88 All packages must be booked on your online account. They'll auto-renew, if you have enough credit. More info * APN: yesnet * Website in English: http://www.yes.my TMgo '''(by Telecom Malaysia - 4G/LTE only) In 2014 Telekom Malaysia and P1 have officially launched TMgo based on 4G/LTE-only running at 850 MHz (band 5) that is able to deliver download speeds up to 20 Mbps. There is no roaming or fallback to 2G and 3G and coverage is in a limited area only: Kedah, Kelantan, Melaka, Negeri Sembilan, Pahang, Perak, Sabah, Sarawak, Selangor: coverage map. '''Availability You have a choice between a personal USB 4G dongle and a 4G Mobile router together with a device starter pack. * 4G USB dongle with 2 GB for 30 days and 6 x 500 MB per month: RM 115 + 6% tax * 4G mobile router with 2 GB for 30 days and 6 x 500 MB per month: RM 315 + 6% tax Top-ups can be made by credit card online or through e-pay kiosks for RM 10, 30 or 50. Data packages For more data, they offer these packages: * 1 GB for 7 days: RM 10 * 4 GB for 30 days: RM 30 * 7 GB for 60 days: RM 50 Upon depletion of your quota or expiry of validity, you will be directed to the TMgo Reload Portal when you are in the coverage area. More info * APN: TM4G * Website in English: http://www.tm.com.my/tmgo Tune Talk Tune Talk is one of the first MVNOs in Malaysia. It started in 2009 and operates on the network of Celcom in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE. Coverage Map. It's connected to the budget airline AirAsia. Availability Their SIM is available at their outlets Dealer Location like in the low cost terminal at KLIA2 for RM 5 with RM 2 credit. For 4G/LTE ask for their special SIM card. You can top up at many dealers and service stations shown here. Check balances by *134#. Data feature packages Default data is 0.05 RM per MB. These packages are sold: For subscription text code followed by 'ADD' to 2222. Packages will auto-renew. To stop text activation code followed by 'STOP' to 2222. To check text code followed by 'STATUS' to 2222. All SMS to 2222 cost 0.10 RM. AirAsia Traveller Plan On all inbound flights of AirAsia to Malaysia their Traveller Plan SIM card is offered. For 35 RM it includes 5 RM credit and 1 GB of data. It is only available to foreigners. To activate, type *135#. To top up you can use the usual ways and regular packages for data. More info * APN: tunetalk * Website: http://tunetalk.com/my/ XOX Mobile XOX Mobile is another MVNO using the network of Celcom in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE (see above). Availability Prepaid SIM is available at their dealers: XOX dealers for RM 8.80 with 5 RM credit. To check credit, type *132#. Data feature packs ''' For subscription text code to 23388. Daily and weekly packages don’t auto-renew, monthly do. The following add-ons are available: * 100 MB, 5 RM, activation: DATA ADD 100 * 200 MB, 10 RM, activation: DATA ADD 200 * 300 MB, 15 RM, activation: DATA ADD 300 * 1 GB, 35 RM, activation: DATA ADD 1GB Text code to 23388. '''More info * APN: XOX * Website: www.xox.com.my ONEXOX Mobile ONEXOX Mobile is another MVNO using the network of Celcom in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE. Availability Prepaid SIM is available at their dealers: ONEXOX dealers for RM 10 with 5 RM credit. As a promotion ONEXOX offers the longest credit validity in the country: a starter pack will stay valid for 28 months, if you have topped up at least 10 RM within 24 hours after activation or 50 RM within 30 days of activation. Expiry date of your prepaid account will be extended to 28 months within 2 weeks after the activation of the SIM card. Data feature packs ''' For subscription enter *150# and choose package. For checking data balace in package text 'BAL' to 22111. Data packages don't auto-renew and you can buy a new pack anytime. '''More info * APN: XOX * Website in Malaysian only: www.onexox.my Friendi mobile Friendi is another MVNO which is backed by the Virgin Group. It operates on U Mobile in 2G and 3G with its free roaming on Maxis. Check coverage Availability Their SIM card costs RM 5 with 2 RM credit at their dealers: dealer-locator. Reload vouchers of RM 3 to 50 are found at many shops. For top-ups of RM 10 or more you get 10% bonus. Data feature packs Data rate outside of packages is 0.075 RM per MB. These packages are sold: To activate dial *114# . More info * APN: internet * Website: http://www.friendimobile.my Buzzme Buzzme is the latest MVNO arrival in Malaysia. It operates in 2G/3G on the network of U Mobile with free roaming on Maxis (see above). Availability Their SIM card is available for 10 RM with 8 RM or 30 RM with 30 RM credit valid for 30 days at their dealers: store-locator. 7-Eleven and lots of service stations sell reload vouchers of 5, 10, 30 RM or e-reloads of 5 to 500 RM valid for from 5 days up to 2 years according to value or top-up online by PayPal. To top-up by voucher, type *123*#. Check balance by *126#. Buzzme has the longest validity: you can keep your number and stay connected for 365 at 38 RM what is called Smart Validity. Subscribe by *122*6*1*8# Data feature packs Default rate outside pack is 0.05 RM per MB. These monthly packs called Smart Surf are sold: The validity of all the Smart Surf plans follows the validity of your main account. All remaining balance of the subscribed Smart Surf package will be carried forward to the next subscription. More info * APN: m9data * Website: http://www.buzzme.com.my[[Category:Asia]]